


SASO2016 Fills: Haikyuu!! Edition

by putsch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blood, Bruises, Cannibalism, Crushes, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gift Giving, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Rule 63, Sex Shop, Swearing, Vampires, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my fills from SASO2016 for Haikyuu!!</p><p>Please check each chapter for the prompt & pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bokuto & hinata - the meat war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original fill - http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5483550#cmt5483550
> 
> warning for creepy butchery... not sorry

"Now, the trick is that you gotta cut against the grain, sorta diagonal, cause then you keep the meat all good and tender you know?"  
  
Hinata's eyes widen in glee, drool threatening to spill out of the corner of his mouth. Bokuto was definitely the coolest Tokyo senpai, broad shouldered and so strong, but being a good cook on top of all of that was too cool for Hinata. "That's amazing Bokuto-senpai! Where did you learn all this?"  
  
Bokuto laughs, throwing his head back and puffing his chest out. "A master never shares his ways so easily! After all, I did tons of training, barbeque after barbeq--"  
  
"He learned it from those morning talk shows."   
  
"AKAAASSHIIii!!" Bokuto whined, his hair deflating as if it were directly linked to his heart. "Why can't you read the mood?! I was looking so cool there!"  
  
"Really, they do cooking on those shows!?" Hinata jumped in before Akaashi could apologize, no less star struck. "I thought it was just weird gossip news that only my mom watches!"  
  
"Nope!" Bokuto shakes his head, suddenly looking like Akaashi had never said anything, "There's all sorts of good stuff out there, if you know where to look! Now," He slaps Hinata on the shoulder, "What else can the great Bokuto-sama teach you about the meat ways!"  
  
"You said ribs were next, right?"  
  
Something in Bokuto's gaze shifts, changes, and Hinata thinks he knows that exact look, knows what it means and what it means to _him_ and all the possibilities of it. But before he can really say anything or act on it, the look is gone and Bokuto is smiling once again.  
  
"Of course! How could I forget, okay, c'mon, lemme show you about how you're supposed to cut around the bone." He pulls out the slab of ribs out from the fridge onto the clean table. "Akaashi, take the steak out to the guys pleeeeeease?"  
  
"Of course." Akaashi takes it and heads outside, leaving just Hinata, Bokuto, and the ribs.  
  
"Okay! Now, first things first." Bokuto brandishes the knife, pressing it against the red muscle near the base of the ribs. "You gotta start from down here, biggest rib first, right?"  
  
"How come?"  
  
"It's just easier." Bokuto shrugs. "And cleaner."  
  
That strange feeling tickles at the back of Hinata's brain again, but he shakes it away. There's no way. "Like less scraps?"  
  
"And less you know, uh... gunk! Yeah, gunk." Bokuto chuckles, and Hinata watches in silence as he makes the first cuts along the bone, smooth without hesitation from one end to the other, nothing left wasted or stuck to the bone. It's a motion that has to be repeatedly practiced to be so exact.  
  
Hinata's heart skips a beat.   
  
"And that's really it!" Bokuto holds up the piece of meat, before putting it aside to a plate. "It's tricker between the bones though, I mess that up more."  
  
"...Can I see?"  
  
"Huh? Sure, we gotta cut up this whole thing anyway for everyone else." Bokuto is still so casual, so unassuming, but the more Hinata watches the way he works his hands across the red meat, so careful but so _greedy_ , the more Hinata feels sure.   
  
"Hey, um, Bokuto-senpai, before when you meant gunk did you mean more like, uh... blood? And stuff?"  
  
Bokuto goes very very still, looking up at Hinata without saying anything, staring him down with the weight of gold. Hinata starts fidgeting a mile a minute and wishes he could shrink back into the wall, because he messed up didn’t he? He has to think of a way to play it off to kill this horrible silence that stretches on and on and on, he really didn't mean to make this weird, he can just learn butchery like a normal kid!  
  
"And what if it is?"  
  
Hinata's hands stop moving. Bokuto is still staring, the weight of the moment on their shoulders.  
  
Deep breath. Focus.  
  
“I mean, that makes sense, cause there’s always that stuff when it’s fresh.” Hinata cocks his head to the side, pushes a little more by trying to match Bokuto’s serious gaze, knowing the brown of his eyes changes to something that matches the meat on the table. “It gets everywhere.”  
  
The silence shatters as Bokuto smiles, baring rows of pointed, deadly teeth and he could not be more thrilled about being right for once.   
  
“Oh, oh _ho_ , I knew you were special kid.” He puts down the knife, “Now we can have a real meat war.”  
  
Hinata grins back with a smile of matching razor teeth.  
  
“Bring it on!”


	2. yamatsukki - when did you get so cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original fill - http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=4908574#cmt4908574
> 
> my first time writing these two, i had fun with it!

Looking back on the past five (six? seven?) years, Tsukishima is hard pressed to think of a day where he didn't see Yamaguchi at least once. Even the days Yamaguchi got sick, it was Tsukishima who would pick up his homework from their teacher, clipped side by side to handwritten notes of the day and bring them to Yamaguchi's house. He was there on the day of the school photos, dragging Yamaguchi to school because he was so freaked out over a pimple on his chin. Yamaguchi was there the days Tsukishima stayed home from school after he saw his brother's shameful match. They went back and forth from those bad days, to the normal ones as they teased each other on the way to school, to birthdays and holidays. Tsukishima was there, every single time.  
  
So how did he not see it?   
  
The question eats at him. He walks around the gym, the cool wind causing him to shiver despite the summer heat still sticking to the nigh, trying to work it out.  
  
Maybe 'how did he not see it' isn't the right question. Maybe the better one is when did it start? Was it when Tsukishima announced he'd go to Karasuno? He remembers that clearly, because he lied through his teeth about "well it's close by" and "the academics are pretty good" and Yamaguchi's face spoke volumes about how he didn't buy it, but said "Okay Tsukki" anyway and stood by him at the opening ceremony all the same.  
  
That seems too early. So does the first years match, when they played with Daichi and got crushed by that freak duo, as does the practice match against Seijoh. He furrows his brow and thinks, really thinks. Something like this shouldn't be so hard to place. It's Yamaguchi we're talking about here, not organic chemistry.  
  
By the time he makes a full lap around the gym, he's no closer to an answer. He tsks, shaking his head. What he wants to do is go brush his teeth, wash his face, go to bed and sleep this off. It shouldn't bug him so much. But it _does._  
  
Tsukishima does the only thing he can think to do - he heads to the back stairs of the dormitory.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Five flights is a bitch after a full day's practice and then some, but Tsukishima does it anyway, having faith that he'll find Yamaguchi on the roof.  
  
He's right.  
  
Yamaguchi looks small with his knees drawn to his chest, chin propped up to stare at the sky, and he looks ridiculous when he jumps as the door shuts behind him.  
  
"Tsukki! You scared me, jeez."  
  
"Sorry." Not really, but Yamaguchi sighs like he already knows, and Tsukishima sits next to him in the same position. The silence between them is heavy, not the usual comfortable thing he likes.  
  
He _hates_ it.  
  
"You never answered my question, you know."  
  
"Huh?" Yamaguchi blinks back at him, "Which one?"  
  
"About when you started being cool."  
  
Even with the starlight hidden behind clouds and light pollution, Tsukishima can still see him flush. "Ah, c'mon, I don't know about that..." He clears his throat, looking nervously back at Tsukishima as if he'll drop it if he stares long enough. But it's not happening, he'd rather glare down at his friend instead of back down. Yamaguchi sighs.  
  
"I don't know, really. I'm still the same Yamaguchi, right?"  
  
Tsukishima considers that, silent, looking over him like he's seeing him for the first time - and maybe he is. How the had he not noticed the wider breadth of his shoulders from extra practice, or the stronger definition of his arms, or how his sweatpants are not as baggy? How could he say he's Yamaguchi's friend if he hadn't noticed all this changing right before his eyes?  
  
"No you're not." And Yamaguchi flinches, and Tsukishima huffs. This is too annoying, all he wanted was an answer. "It's not a bad thing."  
  
"Oh." Yamaguchi slowly smiles, and for the first time he actually looks like his usual relaxed self instead of waiting for Tsukishima to strike. "Thanks Tsukki."  
  
"You don't have to thank me."   
  
(He doesn't deserve it.)  
  
Yamaguchi chuckles resting his head on Tsukishima's shoulder. "Okay Tsukki."  
  
He huffs again, knowing that with the tension in the air lifted, there's no way he can push the question. He doesn't know how, he's not the one with social skills. Tsukishima wants to shrug Yamaguchi off, to have his shoulder back so maybe he can get some rest, but when he looks down to do it, he doesn't have it in him. Yamaguchi's not usually so forward, again, another aspect of him actually being cool.  
  
Maybe it doesn't matter when the change happened. It happened, and there's no way they're going back - only forward.  
  
Both of them.  
  
Tsukishima rests his head back against Yamaguchi's, wrapping his arm around his waist, and hopes that says it for him.  
  
Considering Yamaguchi twines his fingers with his, he knows it does.


	3. kuroken; calmness and cohesion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original prompt - http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=4906270#cmt4906270
> 
> there are some manga spoilers at the end if you're not past chapter 209!

He is six years old the first time he hears the name Kuroo Tetsurou.  
  
At first, he doesn't think much of him. Just another boy with the same lanky build he does, who wants to run around outside chasing stray cats in the summer heat.  
  
"I don't want to." Kenma says bluntly, ignoring the way his mother fusses at him about being rude.  
  
"Then what do you want to do?" Kuroo asks, open and honest in a way that's kinda refreshing.  
  
"I'm still playing Pokemon."  
  
"Woah, which one?"  
  
"Green."  
  
Kuroo smiles. "Let me get mine, I'll be right back!"  
  
They end up playing together for hours, to the point where Kuroo's mother has to come over to physically drag her son out of Kenma's bedroom. They hadn't even noticed the time.  
  
  
  
He's seven, just about to turn eight, when Kuroo comes stomping up to his room and throws the door open.  
  
"Kenma!! Come outside and play volleyball with me!"  
  
He frowns. "Play what?"  
  
"Volleyball!" Kuroo grins and holds up the brand new white ball in his hands, spinning the fabric against his hands. "It's a really cool game, I saw some of the other kids playing it, and you need a team, but we'll worry about that later! Right now, we should play!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come _on,_ I'll teach you! You can even do the easy part!"  
  
"Sports never have an easy part."  
  
"This one does." And Kuroo grins, that particular grin that shows he is up to no good at all. "It's called the setter!"  
  
"Sounds dumb."  
  
"Just listen!" Kuroo huffs and moves himself across the room to sit on the bed next to him. "The setter is the person who tosses the ball into the air for the other guys on his team, so you just gotta put it up above the net, and then the spiker comes in next and _pow!_ Smacks it down." Kenma doesn't look up, but he does feel Kuroo shiver, and he knows he doesn't stand a chance. "Teacher says there's more to it than that, but whatever, we'll figure it out right?"  
  
Kenma sighs. They always do figure it out, as long as they're together.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Yes!!!"  
  
  
  
He's fourteen before the two of them are on their own, going to different schools. They still see each other around, it's not like either of them moved out of the neighborhood, but Kuroo has much longer volleyball practices and their school days start at different times, so they only really see each other on the weekends. It's not bad, just different. They adjust.  
  
The only thing about it Kenma doesn't like is that Kuroo's been growing, a _lot_. Every time they hang out he's noticeably taller, and Kenma starts giving up at craning his neck up to look at him because it's such a damn pain.  
  
It takes him two weeks to realize Kuroo's started slouching.  
  
  
  
"So, Nekoma huh?"  
  
"It was the least troublesome to get into."  
  
Kuroo's laughter lights up the room and leaves Kenma's chest tight.  
  
  
  
He's fifteen and he hates volleyball practice.  
  
  
( Kuroo told him once, if he really didn't like volleyball, he could quit. He wouldn't hold it against him, because it's understandable that not everyone is there to win, and Kuroo is most definitely there to win, to take it all.  
  
Kenma scoffs. Of course he's staying. )  
  
  
Update: He's sixteen and _he still hates volleyball practice._  
  
It's not the team he dislikes, not anymore. Everyone works with him now, they're more pliable to his ideas and strategy and that just makes Kenma's life easier. He doesn't really like the extra dedicated time setting to Lev instead of Kuroo or Taketora, but that's understandable to make the team better. He doesn't even mind going along with Kuroo's ideas on how to make him look the coolest on the court with back sets and angles and everything else. It's definitely not that - setting to Kuroo comes more naturally than he'd care to admit.  
  
It's just about being so tired all the time. What kind of masochist decided exercise and sports were fun?  
  
Half the time, Kenma doesn't even make it back to his house. He just crashes at Kuroo's. And on Kuroo.  
  
Look, it's comfortable there.  
  
  
  
If training is difficult, the matches are straight up torture. It's a whole other type of pressure, Kenma can practically hear the boss battle music ringing in his skull as he sets toss after toss after toss.  
  
Kuroo is always there to slam it down for a critical hit.  
  
It makes him feel a lot better about spending so much time practicing, knowing that it's gotten them to this level, and that in the end, it gets them the win.  
  
  
  
It's Kuroo's eighteenth birthday, and Kenma slips his hand into Kuroo's as they stare at the scoreboard.  
  
"Happy Birthday, by the way."  
  
Kuroo barks out a laugh, his cool facade crumpling all over again. "A ticket to Nationals is one hell of a gift, you know."  
  
"It's what you wanted, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Kuroo squeezes his hand tight. "Yeah it is."


	4. yakunoya; libero secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original prompt - http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5297694#cmt5297694
> 
> i fucking love this pairing there is not enough of it

every libero knows there's an art to the dive: you need to master the exact angle of the way you throw yourself across the hardwood to receive a ball so you get it at that perfect spot, and then catching yourself with only millimeters to spare so you don't crash. the better you get at it, the quieter you become, until aces think they've slammed home their winning shot only to see the ball bounce back up and not know _why._ it's the feeling you live as a libero, to master the way of being all encompassing and yet almost a team's well hidden secret.  
  
nishinoya's mastered the first part, but he doesn't know if he's comfortable with the second. his jersey is bright orange, his hair slicked back and dyed to make sure he's not left behind by a team flying through the sky.   
  
but watching yaku across the net throws that thought somewhere far away.  
  
no one else in karasuno is watching him, not really, but nishinoya can't tear his gaze away. no movement is wasted, as soon as the ball is in motion so is he, getting right into position for the receive without so much as blinking. sure, the rest of the team is good, but not like this.  
  
he swallows around nothing, and wonders if yaku is looking back at the way he jumps to the left to catch the ball against his forearm. wonders if he's doing well enough to garner the same respect and attention that he gives.  
  
  
after the match, he marches right up to yaku without hesitation. you can't have hesitation for things like this.  
  
"i'm gonna keep practicing, and next time, i'll be as good as you."  
  
yaku looks back at nishinoya like he's never heard anything so absurd.  
  
nishinoya knows better.  
  
  
  
next time involves the summer sun on their shoulders, sweat clinging to every inch of skin as they and their teammates all stuff their faces with watermelon slices. "i can't believe you really practiced all that much, thinking you had to catch up to me." yaku laughs, warm pink settled along the tops of his ears. "you're already pretty amazing, nishinoya-kun."  
  
"i mean, yeah, but not as amazing as you are." nishinoya wonders how many times he has to explain this. "you've masted the _shhhhho_ , you know?"  
  
"the _shhhhho_?"  
  
"mhm. just being, totally unnoticed until you're right there, right where the ace wanted to slam it down." he licks the stick off his lips at looks back over at yaku, trying to convey how seriously cool this is. "i can't call myself as good of a libero as you until i can do that too."  
  
yaku blinks once, twice, and the warm pink travels south across his cheeks. yet he doesn't look away. "i don't think anyone's complimented me on that before."  
  
"well, wasn't the whole point for no one to even know it was happening?"  
  
something shifts in yaku's body language, so subtle that nishinoya only sees the way yaku leans in coming because he's been watching for so, so long.  
  
"yeah, i guess it was."  
  
nishinoya grins, closes the distance, diving at just the right angle to press sticky sweet lips together, making sure to tilt just enough out of the way just in time to keep their noses from crashing. it feels like everything he's trained for, amazing and beautiful from the pressure and to the fan of yaku's breath against his skin.  
  
it's an art form to dive like that, especially when you do it so no one else notices.  
  
liberos need their secrets, after all.


	5. daisuga; he's too beautiful don't LOOk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original prompt - http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5408030#cmt5408030

there's no way it isn't weird that daichi is thinking about about smooching his best friend, and yet, here he is, thinking about it anyway.  
  
he'd like to say it wasn't his fault - that somehow suga had some magical powers to shove his brain down into the gutter, that there was more to it than simply the genetic coding that shaped the line of his jaw and the curve of his smile before daichi ever knew him. but he knows it's just that, no magic or whims of fancy that have his eyes drawn to suga's subtle movements.  
  
hell, suga probably doesn't even notice the way a single bead of sweat rolls down from his temple to his cheek. he wouldn't notice the sheen line it leaves behind in it's wake, the way it makes a little whisp of hair stick to his skin, or how it does a perfect trace of bone structure right in front of daichi's eyes. who would notice something like that anyway, at least not until it became too much sweat. daichi certainly wouldn't for himself, or for anyone else on the team for that matter. suga just happens to be the painful exception.   
  
he swallows thickly, and tries so hard to shut his eyes and not to think about it. they're in the middle of the gym, there's a hundred other, more important things to think about. nishinoya and tanaka are yelling at poor ennoshita about something. tsukishima is probably about to rile kageyama up into another fight. those are fires he actually has to attend to so the gym doesn't descend into chaos.  
  
except the only thing he can see on the back of his eyelids is suga, the only thing he can think about is the way it would be so easy to follow that little trail of sweat underneath his mouth. not to lick it up, nope, that would be way too much, but with kisses, short and sweet, until the pink on his cheeks is from being well-loved rather than exertion. daichi wonders if suga would giggle the same way he does when he tells a particularly bad pun, or if he'd be too embarrassed to say anything, or if he'd just punch him in the ribs.  
  
he'd take any of those in return for a few simple kisses. it seems like a fair trade.  
  
 _focus_. daichi tells himself for the upteenth time, taking a deep breath to keep any embarrassment out of the picture, _you can think about this later._  
  
when he opens his eyes he feels better for exactly two seconds before he notices suga's looking back at him, wiping down his neck with his fluffy blue towel.  
  
"you doing okay there daichi? you're starting to look a little sweaty."  
  
 _goddammit._


	6. kurosuga; the spy au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original prompt - http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5055518#cmt5055518
> 
> one day i'll revisit this spy au and give it the proper write up it deserves (hopefully)

That smile was like the sun - wide, bright, and if you started at it too long, you'd get your eyes burned out.  
  
Sounds just about right for a man like Sugawara Koushi.  
  
The warnings and risks around this job were less of a danger sign and more of a hefty draw that Kuroo couldn't resist. It wasn't often jobs like this popped up, where he would be tracking and following down another operative into the field to learn more about his company's secrets. They were the kind of jobs that made you or broke you in the very literal sense of the word, and Kuroo lived for every second of that thrill.  
  
Tracking Sugawara down to a seedy club in Pattaya and buying him a fresh cocktail is the easy part.  
  
"You know, I believe we've met before."  
  
"I don't have the the faintest idea what you're talking about, Mr. Bedhead."  
  
Actually staying to for toe with him on every angle of the conversation will be the trick. Kuroo's spent years and years mastering the art of getting information from people without ever having to break a bone or chase a target so hard through a city to leave behind a mile wide trail of property damage, and he was going to need every bit of it here.  
  
He chuckles and rolls the olive around the rim of his martini. "Mr. Bedhead, wow, how original."  
  
"Come now, am I wrong?"  
  
"I spend a very long time styling this." Kuroo lies, and somehow Sugawara looks like he knows behind that toothy grin, "You're hurting my feelings by implying otherwise."  
  
"Just because you bought me a drink doesn't mean I have to be nice to you."  
  
"I never asked you to be nice."  
  
Sugawara's body language shifts as he leans forward into Kuroo's space, his grin fading into something less cheerful and something far more deadly. "Then what do you want?"  
  
Kuroo swallows. He knows his mission, yet the usual scripts are hardly helpful. He'll have to follow his gut and pray it works.  
  
"Honestly my dear? You."  
  
"Oh." Sugawara raises his eyebrows, and Kuroo feels a very specific shift in the air that has nothing to do with the smokers in the club. It's not what he expected, but he certainly won't say no to it, either. "If that's the case, then I believe we both need another drink."  
  
It's Kuroo's turn for his grin to sharpen itself in the corners, to lean in close enough to fan his breath against Sugawara's ear. "I was thinking we'd need hotel keys."  
  
He feels him shiver. "Aren't you forward?"  
  
  
The next thing Kuroo knows he's slammed against a wall by a man fifteen centimeters shorter than him, kissing him like he's the only place to get air, hands dragging down his body that burn against the fair skin hidden underneath his shirt. It's intoxicating, telling Kuroo a hundred and one things to remember for later for his reports when the higher ups decide to ask how it's possible for an agent like Sugawara to get his intel so quickly, yet he knows in the back of his mind all of this will be out of his mind come the morning, too blissed out under heavy touches and desperate kisses.  
  
It's a crap shoot in the mission, in a technical view. But damn - what a lovely way to burn.


	7. kurodai: fake dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember when kurodai started fake dating in university and then got actual feelings for each other but one of them didn't realize they were Real Dating later?

"So Sawamura, what do you say?"  
  
The flyer in his hand still seemed like a joke, despite the fact it was very real in his hand and he had read it at _least_ fifty times by now. But it stated very clearly what it was and what it meant: Psychology Department Couples Study. Must be over the age of 18, must have been living together for at least six months. Will be paid for time in study.  
  
Daichi can literally feel Kuroo's gaze on his neck, waiting for the answer. Both of them kind of know what it is though - no one can say no to easy money in university.  
  
(Still.)  
  
"Sure, why not?"

  
  
  
It's only the first part that turns out to be tricky. Iwaizumi nearly laughs himself into a coma when they propose the plan to have Kuroo stay in their apartment (the studio Kuroo shared with Kenma would _never_ work out) over ramen (their treat).  
  
Since he says yes, Daichi and Kuroo figure it was worth the extra thousand yen for the bribe.  
  
After that, no one really seemed to question them suddenly being an item. Daichi and Kuroo don't question it either - they can get by easier with this study thing if no one's asking needless questions.  
  
Both of them ignore the way Iwaizumi and Kenma roll their eyes about it.

  
  
  
  
Part of the study turns out to be a sleep test.  
  
"We'll need to pick a night where we can have you two come to the lab room to sleep." Ushijima explains, uncaring for the way Daichi's neck turns red or how Kuroo's fingers twitch in his jacket pockets. "It will be arranged as comfortably as possible, and you're free to bring whatever amenities from your rooms that you need. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"Just one." Kuroo says, "Are you guys providing the condoms and lube or do we gotta bring it?"

  
  
  
  
Daichi adjusts the bag on his shoulder, trying to keep his chin up. All joking aside, pretending to be dating for a few questionnaires and some observational stuff is one thing, but sleeping together is a totally different beast. He thinks it'll be fine - but it doesn't feel fine. Not with Kuroo so twitchy, cracking twice as many jokes like Daichi is so dense he can't tell what Kuroo's trying to hide. "You know, there's nothing to be nervous about."  
  
"Who said anything about me being nervous?" Kuroo snorts, shaking his head, "Are you sure you're not just projecting, Sawamura?"  
  
Daichi gives him a level stare, holding it until the high arch of Kuroo's shoulders sag.  
  
"Just think of it like training camps." Daichi tries, "Except we're sharing a futon, I guess."  
  
"Gee, that sounds sooooooo much better."  
  
"Hey, at least I showered today, so if either of us should be bitching it should be me."  
  
"Oi!!"  
  
Daichi barks out a laugh at Kuroo's pissy cat face. "I'm teasing, jeez." He softens though, knowing he shouldn't be too hard on the guy. Slowly, he extends his hand, taking Kuroo's in his own with a squeeze.  
  
"We'll be fine."

  
  
  
  
Daichi falls asleep easily after the usual check of his phone and doing late night studying. This, Kuroo has learned, is a totally normal part of his going to bed routine.  
  
But usually Kuroo doesn't get to see it at such a close range he can smell the faint tinges of Daichi's aftershave on his skin. For as steady and calm as the man is, seeing him asleep at his side makes his heart stutter in a way that makes him think it'd be okay to call the hospital.  
  
Kuroo takes a deep breath, and buries his face in Daichi's shoulder. He'll just have to accept the night without sleeping.

  
  
  
Kuroo, as usual, sleeps well into the mornings, an unshakeable mass until at least eleven as long as he has no where to be. Daichi's seen it at work plenty of times, but never has it happened where Kuroo's nose was practically brushing against his own.  
  
He doesn't know how they got twisted around in the night. He doesn't know why it's so cozy to be pressed against Kuroo's body like this, except that it _is,_ and oh man.  
  
Daichi has to get up. Now.  
  


  
  
In the end, they get 10,000 yen each for the study.  
  
  
  
Naturally, they blow it on barbeque and booze.

  
  
  
They've long since lost track of the number of drinks they've thrown back, like the amount of meat they've packed into their gullets after months of being stingy, it's way too high to count. Kenma and Iwaizumi are with them, somewhere, but Daichi's long since lost track of them too.  
  
All he cares about is how warm it is against Kuroo's side. He enjoys his little home here.  
  
"Hey, Sawamura."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you..." Kuroo stops, taking a breath, finishing his drink. "Do you like me?"  
  
"'Course I like you." the answer comes as easily as the breath between the words, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."  
  
If Daichi were paying attention instead of resting his face in Kuroo's shoulder, he would see the way Kuroo's eyes go wide and his face flushes pink from his answer.  
  
He doesn't miss the way Kuroo takes his hand, fingers threaded together tight.  
  
When he wakes up the next morning in his own bed, stripped down to his boxers, Daichi realizes their hands are still linked.

  
  
  
"So.... now what?"  
  
Iwaizumi went out on a run, so it's just Kuroo and Daichi in the apartment, sharing coffee on his bed as the morning sun streams through the windows.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kuroo asks through a yawn and another sip of coffee.  
  
Daichi sighs, "I mean, since the study's over and all. We don't have to do, this." He waves his hand between the two of them. "You can move back to your place, and we don't have to be dating anymore."  
  
"...I thought we settled this last night?" Kuroo asks, his tone a little too even for the skeptical look in his eye.  
  
"We did?" Daichi doesn't really remember, he thinks through their conversations, something about their chemistry professor, the new practice routine for the team, about how much he liked Kuroo despite everything about--  
  
Wait.  
  
"Oh my god." And Daichi goes positively scarlet trying to hide his face in his hands, and Kuroo starts to laugh.  
  
"C'mon Sawamura, you weren't that drunk!" But he tapers off, looking over at Daichi expectantly. "But really, if you didn't mean it last night, it's cool."  
  
Daichi takes a deep breath. Kuroo holds his.  
  
"No, no." He pulls his hand away, face still burning. "I meant it."  
  
Kuroo lights up like a hundred watt bulb.  
  
"Well then, _boyfriend_ ," Daichi is sure he said that just to make him groan, "I think we should actually move in together."  
  
"You just want to because your apartment lease with Kenma is all but dead."  
  
"Details." Kuroo says, waving his hand, and putting his coffee aside before turning to stare Daichi dead in the eye. Something about his seriousness makes his heart flip a little, the same way it did when they shared the futon and when they wake up intertwined like his mother's old red yarn. "But really, I could use the space, I can pay rent, and we know we can share well. So it seems like a good fit, right?"  
  
Daichi swallows thickly. He is right about all those things after all, and it doesn't do Daichi any favors when Kuroo's grinning ear to ear, face a beautiful hopeful pink.

  
  
"So Sawamura, what do you say?"


	8. bokuaka - the shapeshifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember when bokuto used to court akaashi by leaving him dead bodies on his porch?

It starts when he finds the owl with the broken wing.  
  
Akaashi had never seen an owl up close, or even in the neighborhood, but here one was on the sidewalk just a block away from his house. He could see the rise and fall of it's breathing, slumped in a sorry state flat against concrete. It's not until he works up his nerve, steps up to it's side, that Akaashi notices how white the feathers are, smattered with spots of black. Surely, it's a terrible idea to pick up a wild animal, but Akaashi couldn't just leave it there.  
  
He takes off his school jacket, scoops up the poor thing, and takes it home.  
  
  
  
"Hey. Heyy.   
  
....  
  
 _Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy._ "  
  
Despite his best efforts, Akaashi can't ignore the whining. He groans, opening his eyes with the first glimmer of sunlight breaking in through the windows.  
  
He sees a pair of bright gold ones staring back at him.  
  
"You're awake!"   
  
I must be dreaming, Akaashi thinks, blinking a few more times at the young man at his bedside. He's naked, save for the large pair of wings on his back and a pair of Akaashi's old shorts, one wrapped in a bandage, and his white and black hair in disarray.  
  
"I got something for you, you know, for helping me, I really thought I was gonna die out there!" The young man rambles, more excited with each word, as he hands Akaashi a small pile, covered in feathers. "Everyone says humans are so mean, but you've been so nice to me! You must be the best one out there!"  
  
"Uh." Akaashi starts, holding up his hand to try and make the other guy be quiet. "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. We've never met before."  
  
The man deflates, "Whaaat, yes we have! I'm Bokuto, the owl!" As if to prove it, he turns around, showing off the wings even further. "You fixed me and fed me! That's why I wanted to pay you back, for such kindness deserves something." He, Bokuto, smiles wide, his sharp teeth as bright as his eyes. "Now come on, open it."  
  
Akaashi raises an eyebrow and stares down at the little package. It feels real, soft and downy against his hands, and remembers the stories his father told him when he was still a small boy about mysterious creatures and people with many forms. He just assumed, like everyone, they were just stories.  
  
As delicately as he can, he pushes the feathers away, to reveal a piece of red meat.  
  
"So? So???"  
  
"I, uh... thank you, Bokuto-san."  
  
Bokuto beams.  
  
  
  
Bokuto spends most of his time in his owl form, letting his wing heal properly.  
  
It takes a week before Akaashi takes the bandages off, and Bokuto flies off with promises of more gifts.  
  
  
  
Sometimes it's little trinkets, things Akaashi assumes Bokuto found lost in hidden corners of the forest. Sometimes it's small animals.  
  
Usually, it's meat.  
  
Akaashi ends up using it one night to make curry, leaving leftovers for his parents.  
  
It's better than he expects.  
  
  
  
Bokuto hasn't brought any gifts tonight save for his warm presence, sitting idly with the window plants and staring out at the night sky. Akaashi almost likes this better, giving him the quiet to do his homework. The stillness is preferred, but Bokuto is too rambunctious for it to last long - soon he's coughing, making a wet hacking sound out the window.  
  
"Another pellet?" Akaashi's become unperturbed by them at this point, getting up to give Bokuto a hand towel to wipe his face.  
  
"Yeah," Bokuto coughs some more, and throws up the last of it into Akaashi's mint plant. He raises an eyebrow - this one is huge, it must be the size of his forearm, if not more. "Oof, sorry Akaashi."  
  
"It's alright." Akaashi says, not looking at the vomit caked around Bokuto's lips, but looking at the messy thing now on his windowsill. It's matted with fur, grey and brown and some of it looks blond. The oddity gets the best of Akaashi's curiosity, pulling the sticky mess back with his fingers to see what has made this one so big.  
  
A femoral head stares back at him.  
  
"Bokuto-san." Akaashi says, feeling his gut start to drop from under him. "What, is that."  
  
"Hm?" He cocks his head, and looks at it, "Oh, probably just a leg bone, man, that's what I get for eating that guy whole."  
  
"Guy?"  
  
"Well yeah, of course a guy!" Bokuto laughs, grating against Akaashi's ears with the dissonance of being so jovial and so sharp (just like his teeth, his talons, his stare) "Where else do you think I got all that good meat from!"  
  
Akaashi goes white.


	9. hanamatsu - housewarming gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Package: a suspiciously plain box wrapped in brown paper  
> From: Oikawa  
> To: Makki & Mattsun  
> Note: have fun but don't wake the neighbours~ <3

Matsukawa and Hanamaki often got strange gifts from Oikawa. It had started with a little prank back in high school, and since they have matured so nicely, it has only escalated with every passing year. Well, more like holiday. Actually, any excuse for gift giving became a reason to extend this little joke between the three of them, much to Iwaizumi's dismay. Look, Oikawa had started it (no he hadn't) and there was no way that the couple could back down from such a good challenge.  
  
This time the present was a house warming gift. The two of them moved in together into a nice, one bedroom apartment in Sendai, so naturally like good adults they had their friends over, shared some booze, chatted, the usual things. It was all fine, really, until Oikawa gave them the gift with a wink right at the end as he headed out the door with Iwaizumi dragging him along.  
  
Which brought them back here. They sat on their new couch, staring at the brown box between them on the coffee table.  
  
"Wanna bet on what it is?"  
  
Matsukawa snorts, "No point, it's obviously a sex toy."  
  
"Well no shit Sherlock," Hanamaki rolled his eyes, an exaggerated movement he only did when he was hiding other nervous tics, "But what kind? Butt plugs? Vibrators? Candy underwear? I'd like candy underwear, it'd be perfect on you."  
  
"Who says I'd be the one wearing it?"  
  
"I do, because your ass is already so sweet." Hanamaki winks obnoxiously with bonus finger guns.  
  
"Aw babe, gay." Matsukawa laughs, but his eyes never drift from the package. At least Hanamaki's got the same nervous energy rolling off him that he felt in his gut. "Alright, should we just...?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah okay." Hanamaki cleared his throat and took one corner of the paper, looking expectantly at Matsukawa to take the other, so he does. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be babe."  
  
"Okay, okay, three, two, one..."  
  
They peel back the paper at the same time, tossing it away as they peel it off, hoping to find some sign of what's inside based on the box. Instead, they're greeted with plain, boring, cardboard.  
  
"That asshole." Hanamaki growls, ripping open the lid before Matsukawa can say anything, not that it would've stopped him, or the way his body freezes and his face goes scarlet. The reaction makes him nervous to look, to say anything, because it's never a good sign when Hanamaki gets truly flabbergasted.  
  
"Hiro, you okay in there?"  
  
Hanamaki doesn't respond, doesn't even move for a second, until he finally reaches into the box and pulls out the contents.  
  
Two microphones, more specifically, two _karaoke_ microphones, bright pink and bedazzled to the nines.  
  
"That _asshole_."


	10. asasuga - adventures in pet shopping

"Are you sure about this..."  
  
"Of course I am!" Suga sighs, rolling his eyes up at his big slouching boyfriend. There's no way he'd give Asahi the pamphlet, and then walk with him all the way to the shelter across town if he wasn't sure about the details around getting a dog. He made sure that the building Asahi was living in allowed for pets, that most of the dogs in this shelter didn't get to be too big as to get crowded in the little studio, and that everything else Asahi could possibly need to raise it properly. "You always talk about being lonely living all by yourself, and needing to exercise, so this is an excuse for both!"  
  
Asahi looks down at his feet, and Suga knows the words before he even opens his mouth, "Well, you could move in with me..."  
  
"Asahi, we've been over this." He keeps his tone soft as he stops on the sidewalk, turning so he can cup Asahi's cheeks in his hands. "It takes over an hour to get to campus from your place, and it's so small. I'm surprised you fit in there some days." At least that makes Asahi chuckle, good, Suga feels less bad about pinching his cheeks as hard as he can. "So until we win the lotto and get ourselves a dream apartment, it's time for dog shopping!"  
  
"Ow, ow ow ow Suga not so _hard_."  
  
"Nope, you deserve it for trying to be a nerd about this." But he does let go, sticking his tongue out while he's at it. Asahi sighs and rubs his cheeks, walking again in the direction of the shelter.  
  
"Um, actually, there's another. Uh. Thing." Asahi starts, still walking yet not quite looking at Suga still.  
  
"Like what? Don't tell me your afraid of dogs."  
  
"Not afraid, just allergic."  
  
Suga _freezes_.  
  
"You're what."  
  
Asahi freezes too, looking more than sheepish and possibly a bit scared. "I'm allergic to dogs, they make me sneeze like crazy, that's why we never had them when I was a kid or anyth--"  
  
"ASAHI YOU FOOL!!" Suga shouts, uncaring of any poor passerbys who jump at his outburst, "You..!! You total, you, you egg!"  
  
"Egg?"  
  
Suga does not have the time for this, not now. His beautifully formed plans are crumbling right in his hands, and all he can do to make himself feel better is to grab Asahi by the front of his shirt and shake him. "How could you not tell me you were allergic to dogs?!?? I gave you that pamphlet a week ago, Asahiiii!"  
  
"Well, you just seemed so excited about it!" Asahi frets, "I didn't want to make you feel bad! Besides, I was thinking, I could get a cat instead, or maybe some hamsters or something."  
  
Suga groans, and crumples face first into Asahi's chest.

 

>   
>   
>   
> [from: daichi]:  
> did you really call asahi an egg?  
>   
> [from: koushi]:  
> SHUT U P OR I WILL TEXT KUROO TO DO I TFOR ME   
> WITH HIS DICK  
>   
> [from: daichi]:  
> LMAOOOOOOOO  
> at least asahi looks happy  
> him and ms. snuggles are adorable  
> hope u dont get jealous :)  
>   
> [from: koushi]:  
> BLOCKE,D BLOCKED, NON E OF YOU AR EFREE OF SIN


	11. ushiten - one hoodie, old and smelling of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Package: cute wrapping paper around something soft  
> To: Tendou  
> From: Ushijima  
> Note: It looks much better on you

He wasn't sure what he expected when he opened the gift, but it wasn't this. Not by a long shot.

  
  
In all honesty, Tendou stole the hoodie the first time on accident. He had been running out of the dorms to make it to practice on time, grabbed the first warm thing he could find and threw it on without thinking about it. It wasn't until he got to the locker room, trying to hide this panting from his teammates that Wakatoshi came up to him.  
  
"That's my hoodie."  
  
And it was, Tendou hadn't even noticed despite the fact the shoulders were too wide and the sleeves were too long, or that it smelled distinctly of earthy soap. Tendou laughed it off, "Woopsie, my bad~! I'll give it back to yah after practice - scout's honor Wakatoshi-kun!" And that had been enough to get Wakatoshi to stop staring at him with that off stare.  
  
No one else seemed to notice it was off either, but Tendou wasn't always sure how to guess around such a steely opponent with matters like these.  
  
Of course he stole it again a few more times, when they would walk down to the convenience store together for snacks or pocari sweat, and his defense every time was that his clothes were too dirty to wear out (a lie) or that it was so cold out and Wakatoshi's jacket was way better than any of his to fend off the country winds (a truth). As long as he asked, Wakatoshi never seemed to mind, and Tendou was more than happy to take advantage of it.  
  
It's why he didn't expect Wakatoshi to actually give him the hoodie.  
  
Tendou runs his fingers over the fabric, focusing on the actual hoodie before he touches the much bigger, scarier monster from this present. The thing is the same as it ever was, plain blue, too big for him and just snug enough on Wakatoshi, soft cotton and the lingering smell of being freshly washed. And yet, it's not the same at all.  
  
Which brings him back to the note.  
  
The more he stares at it the more he wonders if the words are a hallucination, or that maybe an alien possessed Wakatoshi into writing it because it's definitely his handwriting, but this doesn't seem like a thing Wakatoshi would actually do. It's not his birthday, there aren't any holidays he knows of worth note. But the package is in his lap anyway, leaving Tendou so dumbfounded that he hadn't only guessed wrong about Wakatoshi, that he was so off he might as well have been playing on a court in Brazil rather than Shiratorizawa.  
  
Tendou flattens the fabric under his hand again. He wonders how long it will keep smelling like Wakatoshi.  
  
He swallows.  
  
Holy _shit._  
  
  
  
Two hours later, Wakatoshi opens his door, only to see Tendou wearing nothing but the hoodie and a pair of old jersey shorts.  
  
"So, I look better in it huh?" Tendou shoots him a lopsided grin, tone all teasing when his cheeks betray him with their dust of red. "That's so sweet of you, Wakatoshi~kun."  
  
It's small, but it's there, a warm smile as Wakatoshi pulls at the excess of fabric that pools at Tendou's wrists. Tendou's heart lunges it's way into his throat.  
  
"Yes, you do."


	12. tananoya - please don't be mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Package: large, battered cardboard box, all the labels have been scribbled out by sharpie, with a note taped haphazardly to the top  
> From: Noya  
> To: Ryuu  
> Note: I'M SO SORRY RYUU I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO??? DON'T HATE ME PLS

The worrying part isn't the box. It's not even what's inside the box. It's the fact he can't find Yuu anywhere.   
  
Tanaka sits on his broom, staring down at the farmland as he chews on his lower lip, fingers tapping at the solid oak. Yuu is always so bright and loud and exuberant that he's never hard to find, especially not for him. They've attracted each other like magnets since they first met under Suga's tutelage all those years ago, sharing tips and tricks for every spell, recipe, flight maneuver he can think of. They've mastered and learned them together, so Tanaka should know where the hell his best friend, his _boyfriend_ is hiding.  
  
It stings a little to think that there's a good hiding spot out there that Yuu hasn't shared with him, that he keeps all to himself. Not that there's anything wrong with that, everyone needs their alone time sometimes. But still. This is a dire moment, and Tanaka doesn't want Yuu to keep worrying.  
  
(He's sure Yuu is, after all. You don't need to be a witch to feel the sheer level of nervousness and fear left behind in such scrawled black lettering.)  
  
With a weary sigh, Tanaka can only think of one other place to go.

 

  
  
  
Daichi's built his cabin in twisted roots and the magically manipulated section of cave, a fitting sanctuary for a witch older and wiser than Tanaka may ever be. It's well out of the way, and Tanaka touches down lightly in the grass as not to disturb Asahi's herbs or Suga's nightshades.  
  
The door opens for him before he even knocks, and Tanaka ducks inside, following the directions of the vines to Daichi's kitchen. The room smells of jasmine and honey and something else very familiar, and he isn't at all surprised to see that Suga and Asahi are with him for late night tea.  
  
"Tanaka, do you want a cup?" Suga asks brightly, holding up his mug.  
  
"I'll pass." Tanaka shakes his head, and given the expectant look Daichi gives him, he better cut to the chase. "I'm looking for Yuu."  
  
"Ah, is he still missing?" Daichi chuckles, but Tanaka is more interested at the way Asahi seems to be skirting back, the flowers stuffed in his bun closing up.  
  
"Um, yeah, you guys don't know where he is do you?"  
  
"Nope!" Suga answers, a little too quick, and Tanaka's eyes narrow.  
  
"Suga-san..."  
  
"It's true." Daichi adds, giving an odd grin, "It's not like he'd be hiding around here or anything without us knowing, considering that my magic would cover anything he's doing."  
  
Suga and Asahi both shoot him a Look(tm), which means Yuu probably asked him to keep it a secret. Tanaka couldn't be more grateful for Daichi on his side this time.  
  
"Ah, gotcha. Not here. Sure. Totally. Thanks then!"  
  
He's out the door before any of the three can stop him.  
  
  


 

  
It takes some work, a little disobeying the vines, and a bit of his own green magic to lead him to the old bedroom that the two of them stayed at when they would come to Daichi's for extra lessons in the earth and stone that Suga couldn't cover.   
  
That's where he finds Yuu.  
  
"Hey Su-- _Ryuu!?_ "  
  
"There you are!! Gods, you scared me shitless for a while there!" Tanaka rushes in and scoops Yuu in a hug, "Jeez man, next time you run off, at least leave some hints."  
  
The magic of the hug doesn't last, and Yuu's pulling away with panic in his eyes. "But I thought you'd be so mad, oh man, I didn't mean to mess little Shiro up like that, oh my god--"  
  
"Yuu. Breath." Tanaka grabs his shoulders firmly, looking into his eyes. "Shiro's fine. I mean, his fur's all blue and he's totally cold now, but other than that, he's the same old mouse he ever was."  
  
Yuu sniffs, looking seriously at Tanaka. "...Really? I mean, I kinda thought I uh. Killed him."  
  
"Nah man, little guy's sturdy enough to take a few stray charms!"  
  
All the tension falls out of Yuu's shoulders with a sigh of relief, and Tanaka can't resist to steal a kiss on his nose - which Yuu returns with a soft kiss on the mouth.  
  
"Sorry about scaring you."  
  
"No worries." Tanaka rests his forehead against his, and weariness starts to crawl it's way back up into his bones.  
  
Yuu knows, somehow, like he always does, and pulls him down to the small bed. "C'mon, as long as you don't hate me, share a bed with me?"  
  
Tanaka grins, face pressed to Yuu's slender chest.  
  
"Always."


	13. ennofuta - fight me asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> package: a flyer with some sort of boxing ring pictured, folded up neatly and with care  
> from: <3  
> to: asshole-kun  
> note: Let's settle this.

_crack._

  
  
futakuchi reels back, stumbling on his feet as the metallic taste of his own blood fitting itself between the spaces of his teeth. it hurts like a bitch, but he can't stop grinning around the pain, looking back down at the exciting new emotion of rage in ennoshita's eyes.   
  
usually the guy is unshakable to the point of lifelessness, and for a while there futakuchi simply ignored him off as too boring to bother with. the first handful of matches he watched from ennoshita weren't anything to write home about, and he didn't start looking again until he started hearing new rumors. starting seeing guys around, even in his own gym, have to stumble off into the hospital because of well placed punches and that steady demeanor that kept him from getting angry or scared in the ring.  
  
it got futakuchi interested again - not so much to fight him. there was some of that too, but moreso, he wanted to see if ennoshita could be shaken.   
  
there's only room in this town for one unbreakable, sturdy iron wall.  
  
"is that the best you've got?" futakuchi taunts, wanting to see more of that anger bubbling over from his head down to those cracked knuckles. and for a second, he thinks he'll get it, because even in the low lighting he can see ennoshita's jaw tensing, the shift in his stance to something wider so it's harder for futakuchi to knock him back with a surprise blow. but it passes, and futakuchi tries not to scowl as ennoshita seems to magically collect himself, face going to it's usual state of dull.  
  
his stance doesn't change though, he's still ready. futakuchi's not sure if he's more impressed or insulted.  
  
"of course not." he starts, "but there's no point in showing you that here."  
  
"you seemed pretty excited to show me a second ago." he even sticks his blood covered tongue out to prove it.  
  
"yeah, well." ennoshita shrugs, a hint of a crooked smile starting on his face. "i'd rather settle this in the ring. so we can do this for real."   
  
"you're in for a surprise if you think i'm not going to be the one to smash you into the floor."  
  
that hint of a smile finishes as a full blow, nasty grin, and futakuchi finds himself kid at christmas delighted, heart skipping with new found adrenaline. ennoshita's boring face is just a mask and nothing more. all his provocation has stuck to his ribs and it goes to show that he can be just as terrible and nasty and beautiful as futakuchi dreamed.  
  
"i'd like to see you try, asshole."


	14. kuroken - vampire feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Open my chest and colour my spine  
> Swallow my breath  
> And take what is mine
> 
> I'll be the blood  
> If you'll be the bones  
> So lift up my body  
> And lose all control
> 
> I'm giving you all"
> 
> \- Wolves Without Teeth, Of Monsters and Men

it's hard to repress the shudder that his body automatically does at the intrusion of teeth through his skin, but after so much practice kuroo learned how to manage it. the first tug of blood, the feeling of his ichor being sucked through his veins, up and up through his heart and out through his neck, it used to be hard too.  
  
there's no background music, no mood lighting. there's no need for it, kenma says, and kuroo agrees. there's nothing wrong with his apartment being empty like this, with the thick black curtains to shut out the sky and surround them in inky blackness and the sound of kuroo's raspy breaths and soft, wet noises from between kenma's lips. it's not romantic by any means, even as kuroo's eyes flutter shut around another sharp tug of blood out of him. in another context, maybe with other people, it could be seen as romantic.  
  
not that it matters to him. kuroo runs his hands through kenma's hair as he feasts, and remembers why he forced his body to follow his heart and learn to accommodate.  
  
he's not sure how long it goes on, it's always hard to tell when kenma is on him like this, he only knows when kenma pulls back and leaves kuroo gasping that this was a shorter meal. even with how his neck burns from the temporary abuse, it's not as much as kenma's usual go. he rubs his hand over it, trying to ease away the lingering ache and stop the last drops of blood from spilling over. it's hard to see in the darkness, but his eyes have learned to adjust too, squinting through to see kenma's face mere centimeters from his own. he still looks gaunt.  
  
"did you get enough?" kuroo asks, already knowing the answer.  
  
"yeah."  
  
" _kenma._ "  
  
kenma freezes, before sighing, looking up at kuroo with a golden stare that always cuts through the dark. "i don't want you to get sick again."  
  
"if you need to eat, eat." kuroo says evenly, pushing away the memory of passing out in his chemistry lab and his near week of bed rest. "there's no point in you getting sick, either."  
  
the silence is deafening. kuroo wonders if he said too much, overstepped some kind of rule he doesn't understand about what kenma is.  
  
slowly, kenma puts his cool hand over his, thumb running over the sensitive skin of his jaw.  
  
"then come back tomorrow."  
  
kuroo smiles out of relief.  
  
"deal."


	15. asadaisuga - courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courage doesn't always roar. Sometimes courage is the quiet voice at the end of the day saying, "I will try again tomorrow." -Mary Anne Radmacher

  
he finds daichi by the riverbank, standing near the shore and watching the water, and suga can tell he's lost in his own head from the crease his brow.  
  
it's tempting to simply run up to his side and surprise the look off of him, but it doesn't feel appropriate. not today. quietly, suga cuts through the grass to stand at daichi's side and waits. he'll talk, tell him what's on his mind, why it was so hard to find him today when normally they walk home together after practice (as short as those sessions are these days).  
  
"do you think i'm really fit to be captain?" daichi asks, so soft it hardly breaks the silence.   
  
"daichi, that's the stupidest question i've ever heard." suga elbows him hard, no longer able to contain it. "you're the best choice for captain, and you know it."  
  
"yeah, out of two." he grumbles, rubbing his side and looking back down at his feet. "i couldn't even find him today, at lunch hour."  
  
ah. he should have known that's what this is about. "did you try ukai's shop?"  
  
"you think he'd go that far out of the way just to avoid us?"  
  
suga hates the exhaustion that weighs in daichi's stare, but knows that his own face must mirror it. the three of them have already gone through so much, worked so hard, desperately day in and day out for nearly three years now, and suddenly it's just the two of them trying to hold the last six team members together before the first years arrive.  
  
their third year was supposed to start so much better.  
  
"maybe." suga admits, burying his face into his scarf. "i couldn't find him either."  
  
"i just," daichi starts, then stops, pressing his lips together as hard as he tightens his fists. "i should've done something. anything."  
  
"it's not your fault daichi. it wasn't any of ours." it feels like a half truth, when he remembers exactly the weight of another weak toss against his fingers.  
  
"still. it feels weird just being the two of us. it's not right." daichi runs his hand through his hair, giving suga a guilty look. "i wanted all three of us together, you know? especially when the first years got here."  
  
suga chuckles. "i know. but he'll come back."  
  
"you sure?"  
  
"i am." suga says, placing his hand on daichi's arm for it's warmth. "tomorrow, we'll try to find him together, okay?"  
  
for the first time, daichi's face cracks into a small smile. "i'm holding you to that."


	16. ennoyuuryuu - danger zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "always practice safe sex!! until you have mastered it. then you are permitted to practice Danger Sex"

  
" _No_ "  
  
"Come _onnnn_ babe!" Ryuu whines, putting on his best puppy-dog eyes, Yuu beside him doing the same.  
  
"Absolutely not." Ennoshita says, firmer this time, trying to look anywhere but the gaudy sex shop in front of him with it's even gaudier displays of lingerie and bondage gear. He should've known better than to let his boyfriends drag him anywhere with the weak excuse of _It's a surprise, just trust us, you'll love it!_ , but they were so adamant about it and it's really, really difficult to deny both of them anything when they get like that.  
  
"What, you think you're gonna look less weird just standing outside here by yourself while me 'nd Ryuu go in?" Yuu asks, and Ennoshita flinches because once again Yuu is dead on about his assessment of the situation.  
  
"Why are we even here?" He asks instead, hoping that the reason is a good one so he stops feeling so damn awkward.  
  
"Welllll," Ryuu starts, putting his arm around Ennoshita's shoulders, "It's our anniversary, and I know we started kind of rocky in bed with the three of us, you know, like the hotel---"  
  
" _Get on with it._ " Ennoshita hisses, refusing to even hear about The Great Hotel Incident of 2015 ever again in any lifetime. Ryuu jumps, clearing his throat, looking away.  
  
"Well anyway! We've gotten really good at this, you know, the three of us! So we were thinking, we could, you know..."  
  
"We wanna try something spicy!" Yuu pipes in, "And of course, we want you to like it, so we want you to be here with us when we pick somethin' out!" Both of them grin, and Ennoshita can feel himself crumbling. "There's no point if we don't all agree, right?"  
  
Goddammit. "Why can't we like, do this online, you know, like normal people."  
  
"Pssh, this is way more fun!"  
  
"Yeah, plus I bet if anything we can at least get some funky condoms!"  
  
"Oooo, good one Yuu, I bet they got flavored lube too!"  
  
"Oh my god you two." Ennoshita rubs his temples, and hates how his heart skips a beat from the hopeful smiles Ryuu and Yuu give him. "Alright. Let's do this, but no promises on buying anything."  
  
"Yessss!" They both shout and plant smooches on each of his cheeks. "Time to gear up for Sexy Times with Ryuu Yuu and Chika-boom!"  
  
"...Never mind. I want a divorce."


	17. iwaoi - a princess's dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original prompt: http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/15224.html?thread=6816632#cmt6816632

"Put me _down!_ "  
  
There's no describing the humiliation of this moment - she let the stranger in out her of curiosity for the outside world, allowed him to woo her with kind tones and those piercing blue eyes, and yet all of that awkward kindness meant nothing. All this prince did was return to hurt her dragon, her best friend, and steal her away over his shoulder as if she was worth nothing but a sack of flour.  
  
"Don't you want to go home?"  
  
"This is my home!" She screams, kicking his armor, but it's no use. The prince doesn't flinch, and every step he takes her dragon is further away. She can barely see the beautiful detail and iridescence of the white scales that she memorized over long evenings.  
  
"A dragon's roose is hardly a home for someone like yourself, Princess Iwaizumi."  
  
She turns back to the prince, eyes ablaze and teeth gritted around all of her rage.  
  
"What the _fuck_ do you know about me?"

  
  
  
  
  
It is her second day at Castle Seijoh, and already she bares gifts of a full set of cracked knuckles and a torn dress in the high court before the Queen.  
  
"I know this is different than what you're used to, but please my dear, do keep yourself from getting injured again before the wedding."  
  
Iwaizumi makes no attempt to hide her scowl, and does not care for whispers around the room.  
  
"Whoever said I had to marry anyone?"  
  
The Queen blinks. "Of course you'll marry our prince, he saved you from that terrible beast."  
  
The scent of smoke fills her nose, the feeling of smooth scales ghosts beneath her hands, and Iwaizumi channels it all for when she roars.  
  


  
  
  
The wedding dress is a disgusting thing - constraining layer after constraining layer, with lace and frills that force her to sit up straighter, sit stiller, be another captive puppet in the royal show.  
  
The only good thing about it is the color, white with the proper shimmers of green and blue.  
  
It reminds her of home.  
  


  
  
  
Any curiosity about other humans that she gained from her storybooks is gone after moving to the castle. She decides they are the most terrible and vile creatures of all, getting into her space without permission, even using the words of others to validate their own intrusive behaviors as if that really makes it okay.  
  
Iwaizumi makes a habit of throwing them out, of yelling, of fighting, no matter how many times the Queen or her darling genius prince come to her to tell her that it's not right. That a princess of this land should be a more demure, delicate thing.  
  
"I know what I am the princess of." She hisses to no one but her own tears.  
  
  


  
  
"Only another week, my princess."  
  
She wonders if there is a book on how to stop people from about her death sentence in such a happy tone.

  
  
  
There are so many parties before the actual wedding that it makes Iwaizumi's head spin. She didn't even know there were this many people in the entire world, all of them coming up to her or the prince with well wishes, spewing lies over things they cannot begin to understand, and Iwaizumi no longer has the energy to teach them. She is tired, so tired, and resigned to being stuck in this fate she's weaved herself.  
  
The last guest of the night is a woman in full, pale silver armor, whisps of brown hair curling around her face, gorgeous long eyelashes, and a smile that has the others giggling with delight.  
  
Something about it isn't quite right.  
  
The woman knight bends down to his knee before her and the prince, lowering his head, and begins to speak.  
  
"Princess Iwaizumi, Prince Kageyama, it is an honor to meet with you on this day, before your wedding. I am Oikawa, knight of the kingdoms to the west."  
  
Iwaizumi freezes. She does not hear what Kageyama says beside her.  
  
She'd know that voice anywhere.  
  
"Raise your head."  
  
She does. Her eyes are the most extraordinary brown, flickering with reds and blacks, and suddenly everything clicks into place. Just like that, Iwaizumi remembers how to smile again.  
  
"Do you know her?" Kageyama asks, and oh, _oh,_ that's when Iwaizumi remembers how to laugh.  
  
"Will you do the honors for me, Oikawa?"  
  
She smiles around a full set of dragon's teeth, and the sound of her limbs snapping back to their true form begins to fill the room.  
  
"With _pleasure_."  
  


  
  
  
"Did I go overboard?"  
  
Iwaizumi chuckles, watching the stone castle crumble under the raging blue fires, the smoke billowing high enough to cover the sun.  
  
"It's perfect my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blows kisses to my dragonfucker friends


	18. kurodai - gods and generals au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He wants to be tender and merciful. That sounds overly valorous.  
> Sounds like penance."  
> \- "Unfinished Duets", Richard Siken

he no longer feels anything as they scream and scream and _scream_.  
  
once, he did. the great god of war would descend upon the field, picking the side of those with clear values to defend their home or take what was rightfully theirs. more often than not he enjoyed the side of the underdog, but there are times when powerful warriors rise to the ranks and kuroo could never say no to fight alongside another who shared such bloodlust, genius, and power.  
  
a shame, those days are long gone. when he looks into the minds of the soldiers now, there is none of the honor he craves.  
  
snakes fill the battlefield, lying through their fangs of rights and laws when all that fuels them is greed.  
  
kuroo doesn't even go down to the fields to lead the souls of the dead along. it's a mark against him to ignore such a large piece of work, but so be it.  
  
( he's afraid if he goes with them, he'll be sucked into death's arms as well. )

  
  
  
  
he still goes to the battlefields if only just to watch.   
  
panic and fury growl at his sides, the overgrown beasts looking to him for permission, for a meal, for anything at this point.  
  
"stay, stay." he tells them, watching the western tribe crumble to the invading southern village. the snarl, miserable, and walk away. kuroo should feel worse about disappointing his children, but he can't. the scent of blood and clash of metal are an overplayed classic left in the hands of amateurs to ruin.   
  
( maybe if he had been more involved, maybe if he kept doing the things he should, maybe humanity could've stayed on the right path, maybe he wouldn't have lost all the heroes he so dearly watched over, maybe, maybe, maybe. )  
  
the north is next.  
  


 

  
  
prayers, as they come, press at the back of his mind, a warm tendril of duty reminding him why he was given immortality and a throne high above. different types of prayers tend to press on him in different ways, giving him a sense of what the prayer says before he even takes a closer look.  
  
kuroo takes another drink of wine, and wants to ignore them all for another day. yet one is oddly shaped in the way it touches him, something clearly different than the nipping of invaders looking for bounty.  
  
with a heavy sigh, he closes his eyes and listens.  
  
 _for my men,_ the voice begins, _for their families, so we can protect them, so at the end of all of this, we may return home with our minds in tact and find peace._ there's an odd chuckle, as the voice dips quieter, lower. _please, i don't want to lose any more of them if i don't have to._  
  
oh.

 

  
  
  
kuroo can't remember the last time he went to one of his own temples, stared up at his own face carved in pitch black obsidian.  
  
"are you a priest here?" says the now-familiar voice. kuroo turns and finds a young general, cheek scarred and face chiseled to make him far too old for his twenty four years. he wonders how many more scars are on him, hidden beneath layers of cloth and armor.  
  
"that i am." kuroo smiles, tugging the hood of his disguise around his face. "and who might you be, praying in our halls so late at night?"  
  
the man bows. "sawamura daichi, of the northern battalion."  
  
"the young general." he smiles, stepping into the space between them. "i've heard so much about you."  
  


 

  
  
by the time the sun rises, they have discussed everything from the merits of axes over spears to the lack of sugar and how truly, meat can be considered a dessert in such dire times as long as you cook it right. he learns the mirth of sawamura's laugh, and how well it matches the filtered orange light through the temple pillars.  
  
"by the way, i never got your name."  
  
"tetsurou." he says on reflex, and yet the name is so old and unused that on his tongue he almost doesn't recognize the sound of it. how odd.  
  
"that's a good name." sawamura says, smiling with something too soft for a man of war to have.  
  
kuroo swallows thickly.  
  


 

  
  
the first attempt of southern tropes to take a northern harbor are handily destroyed.  
  
that night, he meets sawamura and his men for drinks in the barracks, recounting old tales of the gods, soaking in the attention from so many who so much want to hear from him, enjoying the way they seem to practically glow the longer they're around him.  
  
sawamura especially.  
  
"there's a danger in such brown eyes", he later mumbles to panic and fury, who definitely do not shake their heads at him.  
  


 

  
  
the northern battalion sawamura leads is small, ragtag, full of men too young for such bloodshed, and yet they keep winning.  
  
he hears the southern generals raging, sending in more prayers and sacrifices in hopes for the winds to turn in their favor. they press and press on his mind more with each passing day, each hour.  
  
kuroo prefers to spend his time sparring with sawamura, both of them going too hard swinging their practice swords, bruises littering both their arms, sweat dripping down their backs. for a man who acts like he's nothing special, he keeps up with kuroo's human form like it's nothing, smiling with blood-covered lips around his name.  
  
it shuts those prayers well up, and kuroo has never felt more _alive._

 

  
  
  
the next battle goes about the same as the first, and kuroo can't wipe the grin off his face while he watches the breadth of sawamura's back.   
  
he's the best general kuroo's seen in action in too long, fighting for each and every man in his command as if they were is own flesh and blood, knowing exactly what to say and when to say it to keep them moving. he's oddly humble for a man so powerful, learning to wield every weapon to make sure they can use everything in their small arsenal, filling the holes of their troop that the others cannot. he's so sturdy, so quiet, going in for the kill as gruesome as any other hero he as ever known. kuroo had no part in any of this, and it makes his heart do strange things that he forgot hearts could do.  
  
surely, the other gods will tease him if they heard the way he sighs, watching the arch of sawamura's axe as he brings it into his enemy's neck, the blood going everywhere before he tosses the body aside and pushes forward. it's a work of art.  
  
it's why he misses the thrown spear until it hits it's target in sawamura's shoulder.  
  
( that's always the problem of trying to focus on just one thing in a web of calculated chaos, that you forget to look where the next thing is coming from. )  
  
kuroo's ichor freezes in his veins, the battlefield silent in his ears as sawamura stumbles before him in slow motion. it doesn't have to be a fatal wound, but in this arena, it certainly is. kuroo's attention is snapped back to the battle at large, and the other soldiers smell the opportunity for glory in sawamura's blood.  
  
 _no._

  
  
  
his armor is glorious, thick reds and blacks with the finest detailing taketora could forge deep in his fiery home, a piece any man would be proud to wear into battle, screaming for attention and blood and fury.  
  
kuroo doesn't waste his time with the frivolity of it.  
  
he arrives on battlefield in a wisp of smoke before sawamura, catching the first solider off guard with a dagger to his throat and making sure his following allies fall the same way. he picks up their weapons and gets ready for war.  
  
"tetsurou...?"  
  
"rest, sawamura." he whispers, pressing his hand to his cheek, and hopes that in his state, sawamura does not notice how he shakes. "you cannot fall here."  
  
"how are you, where did you--"  
  
"shhh", kuroo says more forcefully, kissing his forehead. "leave this one to me, in your honor."  
  
sawamura looks rightfully dazed, even moreso as panic and fury descend at his side, panic scooping him up and placing him onto fury's back.  
  
"wait," sawamura panics, gripping with his only good hand onto fury's fur, "what's going on, _tetsurou!_ "  
  
"go." he commands, and fury and panic do.  
  
the soldiers on both sides seem to freeze, the southern troops out of horror, sawamura's out of confusion, the air of the battlefield shifting after thousands of years without him truly standing in the thick of it.  
  
kuroo turns, he twists the sword in his hand, let's it bubble and morph into a scythe far more fitting for the rage in him, for the death he's about to bring, for the sake of the first champion he loves, for the sake of all the ones before he's let down.  
  
his grin is wild and disgusting in the way a god of war should be.  
  
"it's going to be a bloodbath, boys."


	19. tananoya - kiki's delivery service au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for BR5 - fantasy and supernatural.
> 
> after my first tananoya in the set, I was inspired i guess

  
"Hey, are you the new witch here?"  
  
Nishinoya jumps, turning to see the bald-headed boy who called out to him. "Uh, yeah, I hope so! I just got here the other night, but they haven't kicked me out yet so it's looking good!"  
  
"Nice!" the other boy shouts, pointing his thumb to his own chest. "The name's Tanaka Ryuusuke, and I'm training in the village a few kilometers east of here. I heard about your grand entrance."  
  
"Augh, it's already traveled that far already?!"  
  
"Dude, it's not every day that a witch flies into a flag, barrel rolls out of it, and lands on his feet shouting a special name like it's a magical spell!" Ryuu laughs.  
  
"Hey, you gotta make the best of a situation, right?!" Noya puffs up, but it doesn't last - seems like Ryuu's already seen through him. "Nishinoya Yuu, by the way."  
  
"Nice to meet yah for real, Nishinoya."  
  
"You can just call me Noya, you know."  
  
"Oh thank the stars."  
  
Noya laughs this time, "So Ryuu, you wanna come in? You came all the way over, don't wanna leave you with nothin' to say."  
  
Ryuu seems to jump at hearing his given name used so easily, but it doesn't phase him enough to say anything, or to stop smiling. "Sure! I figured since you just got started on your year training, you could use some tips from another witch!"  
  
"I thought the point was to do it all on your own without any help from other witches?" Noya asks as he leads Ryuu inside. His place is small, just a back room to a cafe that's been closed for a few years now. But it has furniture and a little kitchen, a spot for his cat Chikara, which is everything he needs to get started. He pulls out a chair and puts on a kettle. "Coffee by the way?"  
  
"Eh, that's a soft rule. Everyone would get bored if you didn't have anyone to talk magic to, you know?" Ryuu takes a seat, making a little symbol in the air to blow away some dust Noya hadn't cleaned up yet. "I can't help you like, set up shop, but we can talk spells. And yeah, coffee sounds great."  
  
"One coffee, comin' right up!"

  
  
"Noya, I'm dead serious. this is the best cup of coffee I've ever had."   
  
His grin is about to split his face - it's always nice to get compliments, but this is the third time Ryuu's said something about the coffee since he got here, interrupting their other talk of the local farm market and the rumor of the witch who lives in the abandoned looking castle in an island a half day's flight south. Noya thinks he might damn near start glowing if the guy keeps talking like that.  
  
"You're just tryin' to flatter me so I'll have you over more often!"  
  
"I mean, yes, but no, I told you I'm dead serious!" Ryuu huffs, putting the mug down. "What kinda beans are these, they're not like some super rare thing right?"  
  
"Nah, the beans aren't what make it special." Noya's grin goes sly, leaning over with his elbow on the rickety table. "It's the way you make 'em."  
  
Ryuu squints for half a second before his eyes blow wide open. "Oh my god, you make enchanted coffee."  
  
"Not just coffee." he waggles his eyebrows, for effect and hopefully to make Ryuu praise him more. "But you know, it was a lot more fun than spendin' all my time making potions, and I thought it'd be perfect around here, you know?"  
  
"That's _genius!_ " Ryuu leaps to his feet, grin wide. "Holy cow Noya that's incredible, you're gonna do great once you get this place open!"  
  
"Um, actually... I know witches aren't supposed to help each other too much, but if you don't mind lendin' me a hand cleaning up...?"  
  
Ryuu crosses his arms, humming, "Tomorrow I can, but actually, I think I gotta get goin'..."  
  
"What, really?!"  
  
"Yeah man, I told you. I do star readin' and deliveries, and that stuff doesn't just do itself at night!"  
  
"It's only been-- oh wow, it's been a few hours, hasn't it?"   
  
Ryuu laughs, and Noya finds it contagious. "Yeah, I didn't really notice either until you started tryin' to rope me in to stick around even longer."  
  
"Well, as long as you're comin' back tomorrow, I'm good."  
  
"Yeah," Ryuu smiles, and it's not one of his wide grins, but a new one, something softer on the corners and much more sincere, doing a weird thing to Noya's heart. "Tomorrow morning, what do you say? 9?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  


  
He leads Ryuu out, spending a little bit too long lingering outside his front door as he watches Ryuu fly away. It's exciting to make a new friend so fast like that - he's always been good with people, but in a whole new city it's a different game.  
  
Noya sighs as he steps back inside, feeling like the luckiest witch around when he hears Chikara meow from the windowsill, ears flicking.  
  
"Oh shut up."


	20. kuroyaku - demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for BR6 - remixes. Summoner Yaku dealing with his new demon friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remix of this fill: http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/16113.html?thread=7416561#cmt7416561

The location of his warehouse suite was, up until his own stupid ass made the biggest mistake of it's life, perfect. The space was large and open, he could maneuver fake walls as he pleased to make a sleeping space, a working space, and... well more working space. It also had the perk of being on the top floor, with walls thick enough that he didn't have to hear any of his neighbors doing whatever it was they do. Yaku didn't care - they left him alone, he left them alone.  
  
But he's never had anyone on the roof before ruining that sense of peace and quiet.f. The footsteps above him were quiet at first, uneven, but the longer they went on the heavier, more even they got, like someone (more accurately though, some _thing_ ), was getting antsy and pacing.  
  
"One of these days I'll have some peace and damn quiet again." Yaku groans to himself, rubbing his hand over his face. He has no idea what time it is, but it's pitch black out without the moon giving off any light outside. He tries to fall back asleep, he does, but the pacing is too annoying to ignore now, so he pushes aside the book at his feet and gets up to head to the roof.  
  
"I'm hungry." Kuroo states without even turning around.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Yaku grumbles, stepping closer to Kuroo's side where he's crouched down. Past the horns, the demonic eyes, the annoyed hunch of his shoulders, Yaku can see the lines of exhaustion starting to etch their way to his skin. "Why don't you just go to the convenience store, it's still open. They wouldn't even question your cape."  
  
Yaku's attempt at a joke is, for once, not met with a rambunctious snort or a pithy comeback. Instead, Kuroo just glares at him, mouth set in a firm line.  
  
"I'm hungry for _real_ food." His voice is sharp enough to give the glare a run for it's money, and Yaku can't even get out his cutesy comeback before Kuroo rises to his feet. "You can't expect me to just sit here and rot with you, do you?"  
  
Why did he have to go and (accidentally!) summon such a tall ass demon again? "You're not going to rot, don't be dramatic."  
  
"I need souls, Morisuke. Blood. _Life._ "  
  
"Don't call me by my--"  
  
" _Yaku_ , whatever, just let me go from this shithole."  
  
Honestly, he did know this was coming. It was only a matter of time before the food Yaku could provide wouldn't be enough, and somehow he gets the sense that the new moon is only making Kuroo's mood worse.  
  
"I'm not letting you run out and kill people or devour perfectly kind spirits because you have cravings." Yaku says firmly, "You can't just run around and do what you want."  
  
"Big words from a little boy who summoned a demon." Kuroo retorts, his face splitting back into it's usual smile. "Come on, I'll get off your roof and let you go back to sleeep."  
  
A tempting offer if there ever was one, but Yaku's firmly planted in a sense of trying to be a good person for the community. "No."  
  
Kuroo scowls, rolling his eyes as if he expected the answer. "Then I need something or else I will starve, and that's not good for either of us."  
  
Yaku hates that he's right, so he says nothing, waiting, until Kuroo's grin returns and he places his cold hand on Yaku's hip.  
  
"You know, there is one thing we could do to help."  
  
Yaku already doesn't like this. "And that is?"  
  
Kuroo's grin gets even wider.  
  
"I believe the saying is, What's a pound of flesh amongst friends?"


End file.
